swfanonfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Шаблон:App
}}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_characters Персонажи]]|Персонажи}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_creatures|Существа]]|Существа}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_droids|Дроиды]]|Дроиды}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_events|События]]|События}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_locations|Места]]|Места}} |- | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Организации и звания|Организации и звания}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Разумные расы|Разумные расы}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Транспортные средства|Транспортные средства}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Оружие и технологии|Оружие и технологии}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_miscellanea|Другое]]|Другое}} |} |} }}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Персонажи |}} }| }|1| }|1| }|1| }|1|0}}}}}}}}|0}}| Предупреждение: Этот шаблон используется неверно. Возможно вы заполнили поле |characters= заполнив одновременно поле |dramatis personae= or |other characters=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | } }| }| Каноничные персонажи class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные персонажи class="appearances" } } |}}| }| Действующие лица class="appearances" } } |}} }| Другие персонажи class="appearances" } } |}}}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Существа |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |creatures= field if you use |c-creatures= or |l-creatures=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные существо class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные существа class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Дроиды |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |droids= field if you use |c-droids= or |l-droids=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные дроиды class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные дроиды class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| События |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |events= field if you use |c-events= or |l-events=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные события class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные события class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Места |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |locations= field if you use |c-locations= or |l-locations=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные места class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные места class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Организации и звания |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |organizations= field if you use |c-organizations= or |l-organizations=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные организации и звания class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные организации и звания class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Разумные расы |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |species= field if you use |c-species= or |l-species=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные расы class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные расы class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Транспортные средства |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |vehicles= field if you use |c-vehicles= or |l-vehicles=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные транспортные средства class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные транспортные средства class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Оружие и технологии |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |technology= field if you use |c-technology= or |l-technology=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Каноничные технологии class="appearances" } } |}} }| Легендарные технологии class="appearances" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Другое |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |miscellanea= field if you use |c-miscellanea= or |l-miscellanea=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="appearances" } } | }| Другое из Канона class="appearances" } } |}} }| Другое из Легенд class="appearances" } } |}}}} |} Этот шаблон используется в разделе «Появления». Использование * Ставьте пробел между параметрами, это позволить корректно сформировать длинный список и сохранить правильное разделение между разделами. * В многоколоночных разделах вместо простого разделения колонок | ставьте . * Не заполняйте поля |dramatis personae= and |other characters= вместе с полем |characters=, совместное использование этих полей одновременно непременно приведет к некорректному отображению списка. Будет правильным заполнение только поля |characters= или полей |dramatis personae= и |other characters=. Появления Появления Появления *Джабба Десилийк Тиуре *Оби-Ван Кеноби *Палпатин *Дарт Вейдер *Йода *Микрочип *KT-18 *Мусков *Оуэн Ларс *Беру Уайтсан Ларс *Рана Мас Трехальт *Дассид *Горнаш *DJ-88 *Geneer *Кадло *Кендалина *Dustangle |creatures= *Septapus *Сарлакк *Ранкор *G'nook *Mooka *Fefze **Fefze beetle |droids= *Протокольный дроид 3PO-серии *Астромеханический дроид R2-серии |events= *Project Decoy |locations= *Явин 4 **Lost City of the Jedi ***Библиотека джедаев *Беспин **Облачный город ***Музей Облачного города *Кессель **Spice Mines of Kessel *З'троп *Нуль-Зона **Scardia Station ***Chamber of Dark Visions *Дагоба **Mount Yoda ***Defense Research and Planetary Assistance Center ****Dagobah Tech ****Droid Maintenance Shop *Duro **Orbiting Shipyard Alpha **Valley of Royalty **Imperial Reprogramming Institute ***Experimental Section Two **Великая стена **Imperial Toxic Waste Processing Plant **Monument of Duchess Geneer **Башня короля Кадло **Monument to Queen Rana *Татуин **Дворец Джаббы **Great Pit of Carkoon *Alderaan |organizations= *Альянс за восстановление Республики **Новый Республиканский сенат **Senate Planetary Intelligence Network *Рыцарь-джедай *Галактическая Империя **Central Committee of Grand Moffs ***Гранд-мофф **Храм Тёмной стороны ***Пророк Тёмной стороны ****Верховный пророк ****Высший пророк **Галактический Император **Штурмовик **Имперская разведка *Верховный рабовладелец *Барон-администратор *Bespin Wing Guard *Carbanti *Novaldex *Forbes |species= |technology= *Laser pen *Датадиск *Световой меч *Голодиск *29L electromagnetic package *CC-Y Antiradar Defense Unit *C-beam strobe lamp *Zenomach |vehicles= *YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' *Single Trooper Compact Assault Vehicle *''Strike''-class medium cruiser **Moffship *''Scardia Voyager'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter *''The Royal Carriage'' *TIE/ln starfighter *DeLuxe *Space Warper *Action VI transport |miscellanea= *Перчатка Дарта Вейдера *Карбонит *''Secrets of the Dark Side'' *Trileaf tree *Durese *Avabush *Imperial quake scale }} Category:Шаблоны